La maldición del Seireitei
by ByAkumaNeko
Summary: Los padres de Ichigo y Rukia decidieron comprometerlos sin preguntarles. El problema es que no se llevan muy bien, a decir verdad se llevan pésimo. Además, Ichigo sufre de una maldición a causa de un incidente ocurrido en los estaques del Seireitei. Adaptación al anime Ranma.
1. Llega un extraño

**Nota de autor: Yo no poseo ni los personajes ni la historia todos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y Tite Kubo respectivamente de lo contrario Ranma 1/2 hubiera tenido otro final y Bleach estaría repleto de más Byakuya.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1- Llega un extraño**

Una ligera lluvia azotaba en la ciudad de Karakura transmitiendo un aire de tranquilidad y paz. Las pequeñas gotas de agua producían un relajante sonido a oídos de las pocas personas que rondaban por allí mientras se cubrían de la lluvia con un paraguas para evitar el contacto con el agua.

Pero toda esa aura de armonía se vio interrumpida cuando una hermosa chica cruzo las calles corriendo con rapidez haciendo ondear su larga cabellera anaranjada. Vestía con un kimono negro acompañado con un hakama del mismo color lo que hacía que el color de su cabello resaltara aún más atrayendo las miradas de los curiosos.

Definitivamente tuvo la atención de todos cuando un enorme panda le persiguió tratando de golpearla.

Con una mueca de disgusto se giró decidida a encararlo. Soltó la mochila de viaje que cargaba y se puso en posición de combate, lista para el ataque del animal. Éste, por su parte, le tomó la palabra a la chica y lanzo un zarpazo el cual esquivo con facilidad.

—Oye…— gruño con molestia— ¡Ya es suficiente!

El panda le ignoro y siguió lanzando golpes negándose a escucharla. Ella, harta de seguir tratando de hablar con él, salto con agilidad y le dio una dura patada en la cara haciéndolo caer hacia atrás con un ruido sordo.

Apretando fuertemente los nudillos se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino, mala decisión. A consecuencia de bajar la guardia recibió un puñetazo en la espalda que la hizo avanzar con ayuda del suelo mojado.

Una vez más se tuvo que girar para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido tomándolo de la pata cuando trato de golpearla y lo lanzo con una fuerza descomunal a una considerable distancia.

—Decidiendo sin tomar mi opinión— murmuro con rudeza— ¡Escogiéndome una prometida!— tomo su mochila y comenzó a alearse sintiendo como una venita le saltaba en la cara— Me regreso de donde vine. Quédate así si quieres, no me importa— no camino ni cinco pasos cuando cayó noqueada por la patada que le dio directo en la nuca.

El panda la cargo como si de un costal se tratara y se la llevo gruñendo a la gente curiosa que se acercaba a él.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

En el comedor de la sala de la casa se encontraba un hombre que, a pesar de su cabellera blanca, era joven sosteniendo frente a su cara una carta que hace poco le había llegado. No pudo contener la inmensa felicidad que sentía al leer lo que estaba escrito en esas hojas.

— ¡Finalmente llego el día!— dice con emoción conteniendo las lágrimas— ¡Cuánto he esperado para que esto suceda!— se levantó con gracia de su asiento— ¡Chicas!— grito.

— ¿Qué sucede, padre?— dijo una saliendo de la cocina.

— ¿Qué pasa?— dijo otra que apenas iba bajando de las escaleras.

—Llama a tu hermana— le indico a la segunda— Tengo algo muy importante que decirles.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

En el Dojo de la casa se encontraba una joven con una mirada decidida vestida con un karategi blanco, se limpió el sudor que corría por su frente evitando que le entrara en los ojos. Lista para volver a comenzar con su entrenamiento se puso en posición y lanzando un grito golpeo con firmeza los bloques de cemento que se encontraban frente a ella rompiéndolos en mil pedazos.

— ¡Bien!— se felicitó a sí misma.

— ¡Sorprendente!— dijo una voz femenina desde la entrada del dojo mientras aplaudía— ¡Cada día eres más fuerte!

La joven pelinegra sonrió con agradecimiento a su hermana.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto sabiendo que necesitaba algo, ella nunca se acercaba al dojo a menos de que quisiera hablar.

—Papá pidió que vayamos con él, necesita decirnos algo.

La chica enarco una ceja mientras seguía a la otra por los pasillos de la casa.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Las tres jóvenes miraron a su padre con los ojos bien abiertos que les contaba tranquilamente la situación.

— ¿Un prometido?— dijo sorprendida la mayor.

—Así es— dijo el hombre asintiendo— Él es el hijo de un buen amigo mío. Su nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo— prosiguió después de tomar un sorbo de su té— Si una de ustedes se casa con él y continua con el dojo, el legado de la familia estaría asegurado.

— ¡Espera un momento!— interrumpió la menor de la casa alzando una mano— ¿Nos comprometiste sin siquiera consultárnoslo?— se cruzó de brazos y miro a otro lado con indiferencia— No cuentes conmigo.

—No seas aguafiestas— dijo haciendo un puchero otra pelinegra—No sabemos cómo es, ¿Qué tal si es el joven más apuesto del mundo?

—Sabes que odio a los chicos— murmuro.

—Ichigo y su padre han viajado por años. Vienen a Japón después de un entrenamiento exhaustivo. Sean amables.

— ¡Son viajeros!— la mayor junto ambas manos con emoción— Espero que no sea menor que yo.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene, padre?— pregunto tímidamente la última.

El hombre que vestía con un kimono y hakama negros acompañado de un haori blanco sonrió con nerviosismo a sus hijas.

—No lo sé— contesto después de reír.

Una gota estilo anime se posó en las frentes de las tres y no pudieron evitar fruncir el ceño.

— ¿No lo sabes?— dijo la pelinegra mientras le temblaba una ceja.

—Es que nunca lo he visto—confeso el peliblanco.

Las chicas casi se caen hacia atrás. La menor les envió una mirada de "se los dije" a sus hermanas. Quedaron rodeados de un silencio incomodo en el cual ninguno sabía que decir. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando el sonido del timbre y de los pasos acercándose llego a sus oídos.

— ¡Suéltame!— exigió una voz femenina— ¡Que me sueltes!

—Tenemos visitas— anuncio la mediana de la familia.

— ¡Debe ser Ichigo!— la pelinegra mayor se levantó y camino con rapidez hacia la entrada seguida de su padre.

Las dos que quedaron se miraron y suspiraron a la vez que se levantaban para seguir el ejemplo de los otros. Solo llegaron a avanzar unos cuantos pasos pues se detuvieron al ver la cara de espanto que pusieron. Antes que pudieran preguntar algo siquiera vieron como un enorme panda que traía cargando una chica se acercaba hacia ellos.

— ¡Los estas asustando!— dijo temerosa la chica peli naranja que se retorcía tratando de soltarse— ¡Detente, viejo!

— ¿Ellos son tus amigos, padre?— pregunto la mediana refugiándose detrás del hombre a lo que el negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Si no son tus amigos entonces que hace un panda en la casa?— la voz de la joven denotaba un poco de molestia

El panda se detuvo frente a la familia y puso a la chica peli naranja frente a ellos, lo que la hizo ponerse más nerviosa. Su padre se acercó y la analizo con la mirada.

— ¿No me digas que tú eres Ichigo-kun?

Ésta asintió.

—Soy Kurosaki Ichigo. Lamento todo esto— se presentó desviando la mirada.

El hombre recobro la alegría y abrazo con emoción a la chica, pero su felicidad solo duró un momento cuando de repente sintió algo que no debería estar en el pecho del joven. Se separó tratando de hablar sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Una de sus hijas se animó a acercarse y con un dedo picoteo el pecho de la chica varias veces.

—Por favor, detente— pidió la joven ahogándose en su propia vergüenza.

— ¡Es una mujer!— anuncio a su familia después de su breve análisis.

El rostro del peliblanco se petrifico y cayó de espaldas, desmayado.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

—Pobre de nuestro padre debe estar muy decepcionado—murmuro con pena una de ellas.

—Yo soy la que está decepcionada. Creí que conoceríamos a un hombre, pero resulta que es una chica— dijo con reproche.

— ¡Nee-san!— regaño la menor— Ella vino de lejos a visitarnos, se más cortes.

— ¡Papá está despertando!

La pequeña discusión de hermanas se vio interrumpida cuando el patriarca de la casa abrió los ojos.

— ¡Debiste asegurarte que fuera un chico!— ataco enseguida la pelinegra.

—Kurosaki-kun me aseguro que había sido bendecido con un chico— se protegió.

—Pues ella no es un chico en absoluto— comento la mediana nuevamente picoteando los pechos de la peli naranja.

—Detente, por favor— volvió a pedir ya cansada.

— ¡Orihime!— regaño la pelinegra otra vez. Miro a la chica recién llegada y noto que estaba abatida por lo que se decidió a distraerla— ¿Quieres venir a nuestro dojo?— sugirió amablemente— Soy Rukia— se presentó poniendo una mano en su pecho— Seamos amigas ¿sí?

La peli naranja le miro y sonrió.

Rukia la guio al dojo que se encontraba en la misma propiedad que la casa, un lugar tranquilo y perfecto para entrenar.

— ¿Qué te parece si tenemos un pequeño combate cuerpo a cuerpo?— pregunto Rukia mirando a su nueva amiga— He escuchado que también has sido entrenada para usar la zanpakuto pero hay que hacerlo más simple ¿no?

—Está bien— contesto Ichigo encogiéndose de hombros.

Rukia se puso en posición frente a ella pero noto que la chica no seguía su ejemplo.

—No te preocupes. No te lastimare— y dicho esto se lanzó con un grito de guerra mientras dirigía un puño cerrado a su cara que fue esquivado con facilidad. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y volvió al ataque tratando de atinarle, pero era imposible, la chica era demasiado rápida— ¡Atácame!— exigió impaciente.

Fue ignorada, Ichigo simplemente se limitaba a esquivar los golpes de Rukia sin atreverse a regresarlos.

— _Aplicaré un poco de fuerza_ —pensó la pelinegra y cuando creyó ver una abertura ataco con rudeza más sin embargo de nada sirvió. Ichigo había saltado justo a tiempo por lo que Rukia rompió la pared de madera que se le atravesó.

La peli naranja le sonrió amigablemente pero Rukia logro percibir algo de arrogancia en esa sonrisa. Decidió ignorar ese último pensamiento y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eres buena— halago.

—Gracias, tú también.

La chica con el karategi se dirigió a la salida tomando un poco de aire, aunque odiara admitirlo se había cansado un poco.

—Bueno, me alegra que seas una chica— pensó en voz alta.

— ¿Eh?— se posó al lado de ella.

—Es sólo que no soportaría perder ante un hombre— admitió encogiéndose de hombros, retándole importancia mientras salía del dojo.

A sus espaldas Ichigo la miro con un poco de molestia y tristeza.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

—Esta será tu habitación— indico la hermana mayor— Y el baño está listo, ve a ducharte, Ichigo.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario— dijo algo nerviosa.

— ¡Lo es!— contesto poniéndole una mano en el hombro— Estas toda sudada por el entrenamiento que tuviste con Rukia. No seas tímida, estás en tu casa.

—B-bien— acepto resignada.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

—Onee-chan, ¿quién es el hombre que esta con papá?— pregunto Orihime al entrar a la cocina.

Hace un momento caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la casa y al asomarse al comedor familiar noto como un extraño hombre que vestía con una bata de doctor, camisa anaranjada y pantalones negros estaba sentado frente a su padre. Ambos parecían hablar de algo importante por lo que decidió no interrumpir.

—Quien sabe— respondió ésta sin apartar la vista de la cena— ¿Podrías decirle a Rukia que se bañe?

—De acuerdo— se dirigió a la habitación de la mencionada olvidándose de la razón por la que fue allí en primer lugar.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Rukia entro al baño y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa tranquilamente. No entendía aun como no pudo vencer a Ichigo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Es verdad que no era muy fuerte, pero si ágil y rápida, sin embargo esa chica le había esquivado con una facilidad estresante. Y por si fuera poco ni se dignó a regresarle los ataques.

Aunque debía admitir que estaba feliz por dos cosas. La primera; al fin tenia alguien con quien entrenar. Sus hermanas no estaba interesadas en el uso de las zanpakuto y mucho menos en aprender a pelear como profesional y su padre no era de mucha ayuda desde que se volvió delicado de salud.

La segunda razón era que ya no tendría que casarse ninguna de ellas. Le preocupaba que un completo extraño llegara a desposar a alguna de sus hermanas. Se sentía más aliviada que en la mañana.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda tomo una pequeña toalla que tenía cerca y abrió la puerta de la bañera esperando encontrarse con la peli naranja.

El problema fue que no se encontró con ella si no con él.

Un joven de cabellera anaranjada estaba saliendo del agua, desnudo, en el mismo instante en que ella abrió la puerta.

No pronuncio ni una sola palabra simplemente dio unos cuantos pasos atrás y se vistió con rapidez aun sin salir de su estado de shock. Cuando estuvo fuera del baño tomo una larga respiración para luego lanzar un grito que se escuchó en toda Karakura. Corrió como alma que la persigue el diablo hasta el comedor de la casa y, ignorando la presencia del hombre extraño, cargo la mesa que se encontraba en el centro.

— ¡Voy a matarlo!— dijo con los ojos incendiados de odio puro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Rukia?— pregunto la hermana mayor asustada por el tremendo grito de la chica mientras entraba a la habitación.

— ¡Hay un degenerado en el baño!

— ¿Por qué no lo golpeaste?

— ¡Estaba asustada!— dijo escandalizada.

— Pero Kurosaki-chan estaba en el baño— opino extrañada Orihime.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó una voz masculina desde la entrada.

Rukia le lanzo una mirada venenosa y aumento el agarre tentada a estamparle el mueble en la cara.

Un chico de cabello rebelde, alto y musculoso (sin exagerar) vestía ya con ropa más occidental; una playera azul marino con un quince en el centro de la misma y pantalones grises miraba algo avergonzado con sus ojos almendrados.

—Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo— se volvió a presentar después de suspirar y revolverse el cabello nerviosamente.

Todos se quedaron estáticos, con excepción de Rukia que se negaba a soltar su "arma".

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Cuando la menor de la familia pudo calmarse por órdenes de su padre todos se sentaron. Las tres hermanas de un lado de la mesa y del otro los Kurosaki, el patriarca de la casa se puso en medio y miro a sus hijas con seriedad.

—Ya puedo presentárselos como se debe.

El hombre de la bata se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió a las jóvenes haciendo que se relajen un poco ante la tensión del ambiente.

—Soy Kurosaki Isshin— se presentó— y él es mi hijo, Ichigo— ante esto el muchacho asintió.

—Perdona no haberme presentado antes, Ichigo-kun. Yo soy Jushiro Ukitate.

Otro silencio más.

La mediana se revolvió el pelo con ansiedad.

— ¡No comprendo nada!— admitió ansiosa— Cuando llegaste eras una chica.

Ichigo cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño no sabiendo explicar su situación.

—De acuerdo— dijo Isshin levantándose de golpe— Presten atención a lo que va a pasar— sin previo aviso tomo a su hijo de la camisa y lo lanzo al estanque que estaba en el jardín de la familia. Para sorpresa de todos del agua salió Ichigo convertido en chica.

— ¡Qué demonios te pasa, viejo!—grito con molestia.

—Se convirtió en chica— susurro poniéndose ambas manos en la boca la peli negra mayor.

—Si— asintió Isshin con voz entrecortada mientras se acercaba al estaque— Es una vergüenza— dijo dramáticamente.

Ichigo no perdió tiempo y salió del agua para patear a su padre obligándolo a caer también en el líquido frío. En seguida un enorme panda con bata salió mirando con reproche a la muchacha.

—Que extraños amigos tienes, padre— dijo Orihime.

—Esto es resultado de un incidente que tuvieron mientras entrenaban— explico con paciencia el hombre—Pero será mejor que ellos se lo expliquen. Los regresaremos a su forma original.

Después de unos momentos el panda y la chica volvieron a la normalidad listos para explicar su situación.

—Como les dijo su padre— comenzó Isshin— Todo esto comenzó durante nuestro entrenamiento. Estaba preparando a Ichigo con los ejercicios más rígidos para mejorar sus técnicas como shinigami. Resulta que allá, a donde fuimos, había un centro de entrenamiento llamado "El Seireitei"…

.

.

.

 _Estaban frente a un gran lugar lleno de estanques de todos los tamaños y de ellos salían brotes de bambú que se alzaban hacia el cielo. Un hombre que era originario de allí les guío asegurándoles que era el campo de entrenamiento perfecto para ellos._

— _No le veo el chiste a esto_ — _dijo con indiferencia Ichigo mirando los estanques con desdén._

— _Créeme, niño, es más de lo que te imaginas_ — _dijo sonriendo malévolamente._

 _Ambos hombres ignoraron al guía y comenzaron su entrenamiento sin esperar un momento más. Cada uno subió a un tallo de bambú sosteniéndose con un solo pie se pusieron en posición y al poco rato comenzaron a atacarse sin percatarse que la sonrisa del curioso hombre de cabellos azulados se ensanchaba cada vez más._

— _¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Ichigo?_ — _canturreo Isshin haciendo muecas de burla pero enseguida sintió como le pateaban la espalda y cayó en el agua de uno de los muchos estanques._

— _¡Para que no estés de hablador!_ — _fue turno de Ichigo de burlase. La sonrisa fue borrada de su rostro al ver como un panda salía de donde cayó su padre dispuesto a atacarlo._

 _Cegado por la repentina sorpresa no pudo defenderse a tiempo y termino cayendo también en un estaque un poco más alejado._

 _El guía lanzo un grito de victoria mirando los papeles que traía bajo el brazo._

— _Según mis anotaciones tiene que salir una chica de este lugar_ — _murmuro sin borrar la satisfacción de su cara._

 _Y en efecto, una bella chica peli naranja salió del agua y al notar que su fisionomía había cambiado no pudo evitar abrir su camisa y ver que algo que no debía estar allí._

— _¡He triunfado!_ — _anunció_ — _K_ _urotsuchi Mayuri, ¡eres un genio!_

 _Ichigo tomo de la vestimenta al hombre y lo acerco peligrosamente._

— _¿Qué demonios has hecho?_ — _exclamo sorprendiéndose de su nueva voz._

— _¡He logrado cambiar la fisionomía de un ser humano a la que yo quiera sin necesidad de cirugías o algo por el estilo!_ — _dijo sonriendo macabramente_ — _Nunca antes alguien había caído en el estanque de Nyannichuan, considérate único._

— _¡Sabias que esto podía pasar y no nos advertiste en lo absoluto!_

— _Eso es más que obvio_ — _le miro como si fuera un estúpido_ — _Nunca se les dice tus propósitos a los sujetos de prueba, no es nada emocionante._

 _A Ichigo le salto una vena, alzo el puño de su mano listo para golpear al guía-científico pero fue detenido por el panda que seguía atacando sin darse cuenta aun del cambio que había sufrido._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El peli naranja apretó las manos conteniendo la ira que emanaba dentro de él.

Nuevamente otro silencio les invadió, las chicas estaban procesando toda la información obtenida repentinamente.

—Realmente fue una mala suerte el haberse topado con ese hombre— opinó el peli blanco.

— ¡Todo es tu culpa, maldito viejo!— exploto Ichigo—Me dijiste que él era de fiar y mira en que nos has metido.

— ¡Ya deja de culparme, hijo malagradecido!— se defendió— ¡Tú también tuviste la culpa! Debiste usar esa intuición tuya— lo tomo de las ropas y lo lanzo por segunda vez al agua, transformándolo en mujer— ¡Dijiste que estarías dispuesto a todo para superarte!

— ¡Sí!— admitió tomando un cubo con agua y lanzándoselo— ¡Pero nunca me advertiste que esto sucedería!

La chica y el panda comenzaron a pelear nuevamente olvidándose por completo que estaban en una casa ajena.

—Es una completa tragedia— dijo el padre de las chicas apenado por la situación de su amigo— ¡Pero vuelven a su forma original cuando son mojados con agua caliente!— anunció cantarinamente echándole a Isshin agua hirviendo.

— ¡Basta con que este tibia!— dijo sintiendo como la piel le quemaba.

Él lo ignoro y trato de mojar también al joven pero éste inteligentemente lo esquivo. Sonrió ante los reflejos del chico y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No me parece que sea un problema— dijo girándolo para que mirara a las muchachas— Mira la mayor tiene 19 años, su nombre es Hisana.

La chica le sonrió con amabilidad. Tenía el cabello negro azabache largo amarrado en una coleta baja y poseía unos ojos grises que brillaba irradiando afecto. Su piel era blanca y tersa, sin rastro de alguna imperfección. Vestía con un vestido ligero color rosado y sobre este traía puesto un delantal que le daba un toque hogareño.

—La segunda es Orihime, tiene 16 años.

Ella también tenía el cabello anaranjado, solo que más opaco que Ichigo. Sus ojos eran igualmente grises solo que ellos tenían más inocencia que nada. Una figura envidiable se le notaba a lenguas ya que tenía puesta una blusa blanca acompañada de unos pantalones de mezclilla cortos.

—La menor, solo por unos meses, Rukia tiene también 16 años.

Lo que recibió de ella fue una mirada que mataría a cualquiera en un instante. Sus orbes violetas mostraban rebeldía y rudeza a pesar de su figura pequeña. Su piel parecía porcelana pura y su rostro quedaba perfectamente enmarcado con sus largos cabellos azabaches que le llegaban a la mitad de la espalada. Se había despojado de su karategi, ahora iba vestida con una blusa amarilla y pantalones cafés.

—Elige a la que quieras como prometida— invito el hombre sonriéndole.

Rápidamente ambas muchachas se pusieron cada una al lado de Rukia tomándola de los hombros.

—Rukia es la más adecuada— dijo con una sonrisa Hisana.

—Onee-chan tiene razón, hacen bonita pareja— concordó Orihime.

— ¿Eh…?— exclamo la mencionada siéndose traicionada por sus hermanas— ¿Y yo por qué?

—A ambos les gustan las artes marciales. Tienen muchas cosas en común— añadió Hisana.

— ¿Y eso qué? No me quiero involucrar con un fenómeno— se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Yo soy perfectamente normal!— grito Ichigo perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Me viste desnuda! Eres un degenerado pervertido.

—No fue mi culpa. Me estaba bañando, tú fuiste la que entraste.

—Creí que eras mujer— se defendió— Debiste decirnos desde un principio la verdad.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a reír, divertidos de ver como se peleaban.

—Se llevan muy bien, Jushiro-kun.

—Tienes razón, Kurosaki-kun.

—No es gracioso— gruño Rukia dándole la espalda al chico—Ni siquiera me agrada.

—Es verdad— dijo también dándole la espalda— No la soporto— comenzó a caminar a la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas, estúpido hijo?— Isshin pregunto al instante.

—De regreso al Seireitei. Debo buscar a ese científico loco y exigirle una cura— dijo decidido— No me interesa tener prometida ahora— miro a Rukia quien lo veía de reojo— Y tu niña, he visto mi cuerpo desnudo varias veces, no me sorprendió nada verte. En todo caso eres la única que se asustó. Además— sonrió arrogante— puedo decir fácilmente que estoy mejor desarrollado que tú— se burló— Pareces una tabla de planchar, enana.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Tomo con rapidez la mesa y se la estampo en la cabeza noqueándolo al instante ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

El chico despertó unos momentos después sintiendo como la cabeza le palpitaba produciéndole un dolor que los mil demonios. Un pequeño fomento de agua fría reposaba en su nuca herida.

—Vaya, despertaste— dijo Orihime que se encontraba a su lado— Lamento mucho lo que te hizo Rukia, a veces suele ser muy brusca pero es buena persona.

—No hay justificación de lo que hizo, mis más sinceras disculpas— Hisana se inclinó en señal de si disculpa.

—No se preocupen, ustedes no hicieron nada— contesto sobándose la cabeza.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

— _¡Como se atreve a insultarme de esa forma!_ — pensó con cólera mientras tomaba un baño, recordando lo que sucedió. Le dolía ya la cabeza de tanto enojo que no podía liberar por más que quisiera— _¡En definitiva los hombres son unos imbéciles, idiotas, tontos…!_

…

— _Ella era más amable cuando estaba convertido en mujer_ — se decía con molestia quitándose la ropa para tomar un baño y volver a ser hombre— _¡Pero qué mujer tan poco femenina!_

Ambos abrieron la puerta al mismo tiempo topándose entre ellos. Rukia cerró los ojos calmando sus ganas de gritar, ya estaba harta de la situación.

Ichigo retrocedió reconociendo que esta vez sí fue su culpa pero no sabía qué hacer ante la reacción de la pelinegra.

—Eres… un… ¡Pervertido!— el puño de Rukia se estrelló en la cara del chico lanzándolo varios metros atrás.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

—Bueno, al menos esta vez ambos eran chicas— dijo Orihime tratando de calmar a su hermana.

—No importa. En el fondo es hombre— respondió necia tomando un sorbo de su té.

Orihime le sonrió nerviosa sin saber que más decir.

—Tienes una prometida muy hermosa, Ichigo. No te quejes—le dijo su padre con lágrimas de felicidad rodándole por las mejillas.

—No es verdad— negó de inmediato mirándola de reojo— Es un/una idiota— dijeron ambos para después apartar la mirada completamente indignados.

* * *

 **¡He renacido en las cenizas! Ya después de mil años estoy de vuelta con esta nueva adaptación.**

 **Hace poco termine de ver el anime/manga de Ranma** **½ quede completamente encantada (y con una sensación de vacío)por lo que no pude evitar hacer esto ya que rápidamente pensé en Ichigo y Rukia. Me pregunte ¿Cómo sería la historia con los personajes de Bleach? Y aquí estoy!**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿No? ¡Todas las criticas constructivas son bienvenidas!**

 **Y antes de que se vayan ¿Qué personajes les gustaría que adaptara? Por ejemplo: Rukia es Akane, Ichigo es Ranma ¿Que otros personajes de Bleach les gustaría que tomaran papeles en este fic? Yo ya tengo varias ideas pero me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo. Que tengan un lindo día/tarde/noche.**


	2. La escuela

**Nota de autor: Yo no poseo ni los personajes ni la historia todos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y Tite Kubo respectivamente de lo contrario Ranma 1/2 hubiera tenido otro final y Bleach estaría repleto de más Byakuya.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2- La Escuela**

Se estiro y produjo un largo bostezo pues se acababa de despertar por unos gritos que se escucharon en la casa. Rukia caminaba por los pasillos junto con su hermana Orihime quien se la había topado en el camino.

Ambas bajaron hasta la sala-comedor y se encontraron con sus huéspedes entablando una discusión con golpes incluidos.

— ¿Tan temprano y ya están peleando?— murmuro Rukia negando con la cabeza.

—Buenos días, padre— saludo con alegría su segunda hija.

—Buen día— devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¡Maldito hijo desconsiderado! ¡Yo solamente quería despertarte!— se alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Isshin.

— ¿Despertarme? Sí, claro— dijo con ironía— ¡Saltaste sobre mi gritando, cabra loca!

— ¡Oye! Te enseñare a respetar a tu padre.

—Oh, veo que ya despertaron— dijo Hisana saliendo de la cocina—Aun falta poco para que el desayuno esté listo ¿Por qué no van a cambiarse?

—Bien— respondieron a unísono las chicas mientras se retiraban.

Los huéspedes siguieron discutiendo un buen rato ignorando la presencia de Hisana y Jushiro quienes al parecer no les importaba en absoluto pues hablaban tranquilamente sobre cosas triviales. Una vez que se calmaron se sentaron a desayunar por órdenes de la mujer pero no tardaron ni dos minutos en empezar una nueva pelea por los alimentos.

—Tú también deberías prepararte, Ichigo-kun.

— ¿Eh?— dijo olvidándose de su padre para prestarle atención a la chica.

—Iras a la escuela ¿no?

— ¡Así es, Hisana!— levanto el pulgar Isshin— Tu uniforme esta en tu habitación.

— ¿Volviste a tomar una decisión sin consultarme?— Ichigo sentía como le hervía la sangre.

—La educación es importante— opino Ukitake— Sé que cuidaras muy bien el dojo pero tienes que tener todos tus estudios bien organizados.

Suspiro resignado ¿Por qué siempre decidían por él? Para sorpresa de todos se levantó e hizo lo que le ordenaron.

Encontró el uniforme justo encima de su futon. Consistía en un pantalón gris con un saco del mismo color acompañado de una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, se puso las tres primeras prendas con su permanente ceño fruncido tatuado en la cara y tiro la corbata al cesto de basura que se encontraba cerca.

Al entrar nuevamente al comedor la familia Jushiro estaba reunida desayunando tranquilamente. Rukia y Orihime portaban un uniforme parecido al suyo solo que ellas llevaban una falda y moño rojo en el cuello.

— ¿Quieres terminar de desayunar, Ichigo-kun?— ofreció la hermana mayor con amabilidad.

Éste asintió.

— ¡Qué bien! Iras a la misma escuela que nosotras— dijo Orihime al verlo mientras que la menor solo rodo los ojos— ¡Oh no!— exclamo mirando el reloj— Olvide que le prometí a Tatsuki-chan ir temprano para terminar un trabajo. Me voy.

—Que tengas un buen día— se despidió la mayor de las Jushiro.

—Espérame, Orihime. Casi termino—tomo su jugo con rapidez.

—No te preocupes, Rukia-chan. Ve con Kurosaki-kun— corrió lo suficientemente rápido como para no escuchar las protestas de su hermana.

Rukia miro con fastidio al chico y con la cabeza le indico que le siguiera. Ambos salieron sin devolver la despedida que sus progenitores les deseaban con felicidad.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

—Esto simplemente lo hago porque eres nuevo en la ciudad, no te ilusiones.

—No necesito tu compasión, por mí puedes irte.

Rukia se mordió la lengua para evitar golpearle.

—En la escuela ni me hables— continuó, ignorando los comentarios del peli naranja—No me quiero ver involucrada con alguien como tú.

—A mí tampoco me interesa estar con una chica tan poco agradable.

El pie de la peli negra se estrelló en la cara de Ichigo sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

—Lo mismo digo— sonrió feliz de ver la expresión de estupefacción que puso.

—Maldita…

Ella continúo con su camino con el chico a su lado quien miraba desinteresadamente a otra dirección.

—Nunca creí que usarías el uniforme el primer día— comento sintiéndose abrumada por el silencio incómodo.

—No quiero llamar la atención, suficiente tengo con mi cabello— farfullo.

— ¿Por qué no solo te lo tiñes de otro color?

—Dije que no quería llamar la atención no que me importara lo que los demás digan de mí.

Estaba a punto de responder pero sintió como una pequeña brisa de agua chocaba con su rostro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico que le acompañaba fue reemplazado por una chica.

La peli naranja trato de calmar su respiración para no perder los estribos. Rukia lo miro con algo de pena.

—Sígueme— ordeno desviando su camino.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—No querrás presentarte por primera vez como una chica, ¿o sí?

Él negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a seguirla.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Entraron a una pequeña casa de estilo oriental. Al entrar al living Ichigo lanzaba miradas discretas tratando de ver todo el lugar sin parecer curioso. Rukia le había ordenado esperar allí antes de desaparecer por los pasillos.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un ligero color beige y el suelo era de caoba pulida. Los muebles, la decoración, hasta el suelo daba la impresión de ser muy delicado y exageradamente caro, tanto que daba la sensación que cualquier movimiento podría romper lo que menos pensaras.

Pero Rukia andaba como si nada, como si ya se hubiera acostumbrado a rondar por ese lugar sabiendo exactamente como pisar o usar cada cosa sin sentir el menor temor.

Una hoja afilada que se recargo en su hombro lo saco de pensamientos. Se quedó quieto en espera del golpe para esquivarlo. Exactamente cuando el peso de su hombro disminuyo dio un salto para atrás girándose en el acto para quedar frente a frente con su oponente que, para su mala suerte, traía lo que parecía una zanpakuto.

Se maldijo internamente por no cargar con la suya pero no dejo que su frustración se le reflejara en el rostro.

Un hombre joven de tez blanca y cabello largo color azabache le miro con frialdad y sin rastro de emoción alguna. Tenía las facciones bien marcadas viéndose atractivo a los ojos de cualquiera. Era un poco más alto que Ichigo y se notaba a lenguas que era fuerte. El kimono que portaba le daba un aire de superioridad.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo Rukia entro a la habitación repentinamente.

—Ichigo, aquí está el agua caliente…— se distrajo al ver al pelinegro—Byakuya… Nii-sama— dijo olvidándose porque traía una taza en la mano. Hizo una ligera reverencia— Buenos días.

Ichigo-chica enarco una ceja confundido por la repentina docilidad de la chica.

—Buenos días, Rukia— dijo con voz grave—Esta mujer, ¿es tu amiga?

Ella se giró a verlo como si fuera la primera vez que se conocían.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!— le echo el agua de golpe sin avisar.

— ¡Oye!— exclamo con su voz masculina. Miro al hombre que parecía ser el dueño de la casa y se sorprendió al ver como éste seguía sin mostrar un cambio en su expresión al ver como Ichigo había cambiado de sexo en un santiamén.

Rukia salió de su transe al ver de reojo el reloj que colgaba de una pared.

— ¡Ya es muy tarde!— dijo tomando la muñeca del chico y arrástralo fuera de la casa— ¡Lo siento, Nii-sama! Tengo que irme.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Ambos corrían con rapidez por las calles de Karakura deseando que aun quedara tiempo para llegar si ser castigados.

Ichigo miro a su prometida —el llamarle así le causaba escalofríos— y se sintió inquieto al ver que ésta no decía nada desde que salieron de la casa de su 'Nii-sama'. Ella corría en silencio pero una ligera sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro.

—Ese hombre es muy violento— soltó sin pensar.

Rukia borro su sonrisa y giro la cabeza hacia él.

—No es verdad— contesto—A mí me parece muy tranquilo.

—Sí, claro— murmuro con sarcasmo recordando el acero frío sobre su hombro—Todo un noble.

—Él es una persona muy amable— siguió diciendo haciendo caso omiso del comentario— Desde pequeña lo conozco, siempre cuido de mi familia. Cuando me lastimaba en los combates que tenía contra los chicos curaba mis heridas.

El peli naranja se acercó con curiosidad de conocer más a la chica, debía aprovechar que no estaba molesta o que no le fulminaba con la mirada como cuando se conocieron.

— ¿Por qué odias a los chicos?

De nuevo esa mirada de los mil demonios, Ichigo se preguntó si hubiera sido mejor no haber dicho nada.

—Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos— contesto sin mirarlo.

Frente a ellos se alzaba un gran edificio color gris con varios pisos de altura. El patio delantero estaba desierto, probablemente la mayoría ya estaba en sus salones, solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que las clases comenzaran.

A la velocidad en la que iban era seguro que lo lograrían o eso era lo que creía Ichigo. Una gran horda de chicos salió de la nada. Algunos llevaban puestos ropa de combate que señalaban a que club pertenecían, otros simplemente traían su uniforme escolar pero la mayoría cargaba con algún tipo de arma.

Se dirigieron a ellos en manada alzando sus armas y dando un grito de guerra comenzaron a atacar. Ichigo estaba listo para regresar los golpes pero todos iban directo a Rukia quien solo bufo con molestia.

—No te entrometas— ordeno a su prometido.

Comenzó con el más próximo y de allí siguió golpeando a todos los que se abalanzaban. Sus movimientos parecían ya ensayados pues nadie lograba causarle ni un solo rasguño. Se movía con gracia y ninguno se salvaba de sus patadas, por tener una anatomía pequeña era muy ágil y rápida. No lograron lastimarla ni cuando la rodearon y atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Ichigo se sintió tentado a intervenir pero al ver que ella manejaba perfectamente la situación se contuvo. Le molestaba el ver como esos tipos trataban de vencerla sin importarles que fuera una chica.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun!— le llamo una voz conocida desde la ventana de uno de los salones— ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Las clases van a comenzar!— miro a su hermana negando con la cabeza— ¡No te preocupes por Rukia-chan, ella puede manejar la situación!

Volvió a mirar la pelea que ahora se había reducido a solo hombres tirados en el suelo quejándose de dolor. Rukia ya estaba terminado con los últimos con una patada. Ella levanto su mochila y se permitió tomar aire.

—Ya estoy harta de hacer esto todos los días— dijo entre dientes.

Sin previo aviso un objeto fue lanzado contra ella pero logro atraparlo a tiempo. Miro su mano y sintió como de su frente se ponía negra, sostenía una rosa roja. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

—Tan hermosa— dijo una silueta saliendo de su escondite—La flor más bella de toda Karakura. Estos hombres no saben cómo tratarte.

Rukia dio un paso atrás mirando con recelo al chico de cabellos castaños.

—Jushiro Rukia-nee-san— la señalo— ¡Te reto a un duelo!

Ichigo se posó al lado de ella mirando con cierta curiosidad al chico.

— ¿Quién es ese, Rukia?

—Vete ya a clases. Yo me encargare de él.

— ¡Oi!— rugió con notoria molestia— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle tan familiarmente a Rukia-nee-san?

—No importa— ambos desviaron la vista.

El chico tenía los ojos negros y algunos rasgos felinos se mostraban en su rostro. Vestía con el uniforme escolar pero con la chaqueta abierta dándole una apariencia rebelde.

— ¡Déjate de ridiculeces y dime quién eres!— exigió saber.

—Bueno, ya que lo preguntas…— comenzó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Espera!— le interrumpió—Por etiqueta se tiene que presentar la persona de mayor rango. Tienes el placer de conocer al capitán del club de artes marciales, Dokugamine Kon, 16 años— término haciendo pose de héroe de película.

—Oh, ya veo— menciono al no saber que decir sintiendo como una gotita estilo anime le resbalaba en la cabeza—Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo, experto en combate libre, 16 años.

—Bien, Kurosaki Ichigo, te castigaré por acercarte a la hermosa Rukia-nee-san— corrió desde lejos alistando su puño.

— ¡Ja!— se burló— No sabes con quien te estas metiendo.

— ¡Cuidado, idiota!— Rukia lo jalo del brazo justo cuando Kon estaba sobre él, como resultado del golpe dejo un gran cráter en el suelo— ¡Dije que no te entrometieras! ¡Es peligroso!— reprendió alzando la voz.

— ¡No me digas que hacer! ¡Esto es entre nosotros dos!— se giró para ver a su oponente. Le lanzo su mochila a Rukia quien la atrapo con facilidad—Cuídame esto, terminaré rápido.

Kon volvió a atacar y esta vez Ichigo estaba preparado, esquivo el ataque y lanzo un puñetazo directo al rostro del chico pero éste detuvo el golpe con una mano sonriendo altaneramente. Saltaron hacia atrás guardando distancia para luego volver a acercarse lanzado patadas a diestra y siniestra.

Los curiosos ya se habían amontonado, no todos los días alguien se atrevía a desafiar a Dokugamine Kon. Rukia miraba la pelea con cierta preocupación hacia el chico de cabellos anaranjados pero no dejo que se mostrara en su rostro aquella emoción, se dedicó a mirar a distancia prestando atención en cada uno de los movimientos efectuados por los contrincantes.

— ¡Escúchame!— le dijo Ichigo— Solo voy a aclarar que te puedes quedar con Rukia si quieres, no estoy interesado en alguien tan poco femenina y enana como ella.

— ¡Lo mismo digo, fenómeno!— grito Rukia con una venita saltándole en la frente.

Kon frunció aún más el ceño. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese inepto a insultar a su adorada musa? Si bien había sentido cierto temor al ver como ambos se trataban con tanta familiaridad pero ahora estaba completamente seguro que ese tal Ichigo no era digno de su Rukia, nadie más que él la tendría.

El duelo continuo durante unos minutos más y nadie sabía que decir o hacer nunca nadie había durado tanto peleando con el más fuerte de la escuela. La mayoría se había olvidado por completo de las clases. Orihime miraba la escena sonriendo inocentemente sabiendo que Kon se estaba divirtiendo con su nuevo enemigo.

Ambos lanzaron un puñetazo al mismo tiempo y quedaron con el puño del otro en la cara. Estuvieron en esa estúpida posición hasta que Kon cayo hacia atrás con espirales en los ojos.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera cantar victoria un líquido frío golpeo su cabeza, alzo el rostro mirando al cielo en donde se avecinaba una tormenta. Un miedo repentino lo invadió y se apresuró a las instalaciones de la escuela tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

—Él es Kurosaki Ichigo, su nuevo compañero de clases. Estuvo viajado por mucho tiempo con su padre así que sean amables con él— presento su maestra—Pero ahora Ichigo y Rukia saldrán de salón pues llegaron tarde.

Se les ve a ambos sosteniendo un balde de agua afuera del aula lanzándose miradas de reojo.

—Esto no hubiera sucedido si ese enamorado tuyo no nos interrumpiera en el camino— culpo después de un rato.

—Todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que tu interviniste— declaro ella— Se supone que yo tengo que manejar la situación como todos los días.

—Pues ese chico es un idiota.

—Pero es el idiota que te golpeo— dijo tocando el pecho de Ichigo y este dio un ligero salto por la molestia que le causo el roce.

—No me di cuenta cuando lo hizo— confeso ligeramente sorprendido.

—Fue al mismo tiempo en el que tú lo golpeaste en las costillas— explico sacando una libreta de quien sabe dónde dibujando dos conejitos (o un intento de ello) uno con cabello anaranjado y otro de café lanzando ataques.

Ichigo casi se cae hacia atrás, nunca en su vida había visto dibujos tan feos como aquellos y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no reírse. Rukia, como si le leyera la mente, le azoto la libreta en la cabeza.

—Kon puede ser un idiota pero no es un debilucho, tienes suerte de que no usara su fuerza en ese ataque— prosiguió como si nada.

—Pero, ¿por qué tienes que luchar contra ellos?— pregunto calmando sus ganas de mandarla al demonio.

Rukia relajo su ceño y suspiro.

—A inicios del ciclo, Kon declaro que cualquiera que quisiera salir conmigo primero tendría que retarme a un duelo y vencerme, solo así tendrían "el derecho" de pedirme una cita— contó mirando al suelo.

Ichigo sintió algo de lastima por la chica, debía ser duro para ella no poder ir a la escuela tranquilamente porque una bola de idiotas la retaban a combates día a día sin darle un respiro.

— _Nunca creí que Rukia sería tan popular_ — pensó mirándola.

.

.

.

.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— grito a todo pulmón.

Orihime miraba atemorizada la reacción del chico, sabía que se molestaría pero no tanto como lo estaba demostrando ahora.

— ¿Es su… p-p-p-pro-pro…?—tartamudeo negándose a pronunciar esa palabra.

—Prometido, Kon-chan— completo por él la dulce chica.

Se tapó los oídos como un niño que se niega a escuchar un regaño. Unas cuantas lágrimas de rabia se surcaron en sus negros ojos mientras apretaba la quijada.

— ¿Cómo es posible eso?

—Bueno, papá y el tío Isshin los comprometieron. Es un acuerdo que tienen desde hace años— explico inocentemente.

El castaño apretó los puños hasta que le blanquearon los nudillos.

— ¡Te mataré, Kurosaki Ichigo!— volvió gritar antes de salir corriendo del salón.

Los demás alumnos y el profesor miraron asustados por la repentina ira del chico. Orihime se mordió el labio, esperaba que su amigo no causara problemas pero conociéndolo eso lo primero que iba a hacer.

.

.

.

.

—Como sea, el caso es que nunca dejare que me venza. No tengo intenciones de salir con él— declaro Rukia rompiendo el silencio.

—Sí, tampoco creo que llegue a lastimarte solo para que salgas con él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— lo fulmino con la mirada— ¿Qué él no usa toda su fuerza solo porque soy una chica?

—Solo quiero decir que no es lo mismo como cuando pelea con un hombre— dijo mirándola algo preocupado.

—Tienes ganas de que te rompa la cara, ¿verdad?— le amenazo con el agua de su balde.

Un chorro de agua casi le da a Ichigo por la espalda pero él pudo esquivarlo a tiempo.

— ¡No lo permitiré!— grito Kon— ¡No permitiré que ese matrimonio se consume!

Rukia e Ichigo temblaron y con señas le rogaron que no continuara hablando. Sin embargo la ira dominaba al castaño.

— ¡Yo, Dokugamine Kon, no aceptare este compromiso entre ustedes! ¡No dejare que te cases con Rukia-nee-san, Ichigo!

El solo escuchar esas palabras ocasiono que todos los alumnos de la escuela salieran de los salones y comenzaran a bombardear a los dos avergonzados prometidos.

—No lo decidimos nosotros— trato de explicar Rukia.

—Sí, fue decisión de nuestros padres— confirmo Ichigo pero fueron deliberadamente ignorados.

Kon lanzo un puñetazo a Ichigo de sorpresa.

—Prepárate— amenazo y lanzo otro ataque, Ichigo empujo a Rukia quien no se había percatado de lo que sucedía pues los movimientos de ambos fueron demasiado rápidos para los ojos humanos.

— ¡Idiota!— insulto el peli naranja— Este lugar es muy pequeño para pelear, sígueme.

A regañadientes lo hizo, lo único que quería era su duelo y no iba a oponerse.

Rukia estaba un poco shockeada por el empujón que recibió pero recobro la conciencia un momento después.

— ¡Oi! ¡Imbéciles! ¡Regresen aquí! — ordeno para luego perseguirlos por los pasillos de la escuela.

Los tres fueron perseguidos por una horda de estudiantes que por nada en el mundo se perderían un segundo combate entre los más fuertes de la escuela.

— ¡Por aquí!— dijo Ichigo saltando desde una ventana seguido de Kon. Rukia se quedó mirando estupefacta desde el orificio del edificio preocupándose por ambos chicos.

— ¡Es el tercer piso, estúpido!— le grito la chica de los ojos violetas.

— ¡No importa si sabes cómo caer!— contesto arrogante.

— ¡Pero no sé nadar!— anuncio Kon mirando hacia abajo.

Ichigo lo imito y se petrifico al ver una gran piscina debajo de ellos.

El sonido de los cuerpos chocar con el agua resonó en los oídos de todos los presentes.

—Realmente…— murmuro Rukia tomándose el puente de la nariz— Esos dos son unos idiotas.

* * *

 **Lamento la demora al publicar el segundo capitulo, pero ya esta aquí y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡Boom! Ya apareció Kon, ¿quiénes creen que serán los siguientes?**

 **Muchas gracias a arsarsursa y a ana por ser las ideas que me proporcionaron para los papeles de la adaptación.**

 ** _Contestando review sin cuenta:_ **

**Ana:** Que bien que te hayan gustado los papeles del primer capítulo n.n Acertaste con lo de Kon y Byakuya! Y gracias por lo de Nozomi (la del pelo verde xD) Tomaré en cuenta tu comentario. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización.

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Y de pronto surgió el amor

**Nota de autor: Yo no poseo ni los personajes ni la historia todos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y Tite Kubo respectivamente de lo contrario Ranma 1/2 hubiera tenido otro final y Bleach estaría repleto de más Byakuya.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3- Y de pronto surgió el amor.**

—Realmente…—murmuro Rukia tomándose el puente de la nariz— Esos dos son unos idiotas.

La multitud de alumnos ya se había aglomerado en las ventanas y luchaban por lograr ver algo. Ambos contrincantes se hundieron en la piscina ya hace algunos minutos y no daban señales de salir pronto.

En las profundidades del agua Ichigo trataba de idear una forma de salir del agua sin ser descubierto, de por sí ya tenía problemas con Kon quien se retorcía dramáticamente y en un intento de volver a la superficie trato de agarrarse de las ropas del chico-chica.

Ichigo contuvo un grito al sentir como tocaban uno de sus pechos— se sintió estúpido al pensar eso— por lo que solo pudo golpearlo en la cabeza aturdiéndolo por unos momentos.

Sus pulmones ya exigían oxígeno, no tuvo más opción que cargar el cuerpo del castaño y salir cubriéndose con el mismo. Dejo al chico en una de las orillas de la piscina y corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas.

— ¡Kon-chan salió del agua!— exclamo Orihime aliviada parándose al lado de su hermana.

— ¿Dónde está Kurosaki?— pregunto alguien de la multitud.

— ¿Creen que se haya ahogado?

— ¡Alguien debería ir a ver!

No tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, hizo a un lado a la gente y salió de la multitud en busca de Ichigo.

Kon razonaba tumbado en el suelo, estaba casi seguro de que Ichigo había caído junto a él, entonces ¿Por qué cuando toco el pecho del chico se sintió diferente? Decidió levantarse y buscar al cobarde que escapo sin seguir su anhelada pelea.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

—Maldición…— murmuro la chica deshaciéndose de su chaqueta gris en un intento de secarla— Ese estúpido de Kon.

Estaba detrás de un árbol lo más alejado posible de la escuela. Todo se estaba arruinando más de la cuenta, el plan era mantener en secreto el compromiso entre él y Rukia para evitar escandalo entre sus compañeros y tampoco tenía ninguna intensión que descubrieran su odiosa maldición. Esos dos secretos habían sido descubiertos gracias a una persona; Kon.

Ichigo cerro las manos entorno a la prenda empapada dejando que parte de su frustración le sirviera de algo. Ahora tenía que idear un plan para escapar de la escuela sin ser visto. No podía pedirle ayuda a Rukia u Orihime de esa forma por lo que tendría que hacerlo solo.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y varias ideas se formaron en su cabeza, cada una más estúpida que la otra.

—Vaya, cuando te transformas tu cabello crece— dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

— ¿Apenas te diste cuenta? Que lenta.

A Rukia le salto una venita de la frente.

—No dejaré que alguien que salto desde el tercer piso me diga eso— levantó su puño amenazante—Solo quería ayudarte, pero creo que puedes arreglártelas solo— dijo haciendo como si fuera a tirar el agua de la tetera que tenía en la otra mano.

Ichigo se puso de pie de un salto disculpándose repetidamente con la chica quien sonrió de satisfacción. Estaba a punto de molestarlo cuando el sonido de pasos llego a oídos de ambos.

—Es Kon— anunció la pelinegra—Lo distraeré, no te demores.

Sintió como esta pone en sus manos la tetera caliente en lo que corría lejos de allí. Ichigo-chica lanzó la tetera en el aire al sentir que sus manos no soportarían más el calor pero enseguida se arrepintió y trato de atraparla para repetir de nuevo el acto.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

—Rukia-nee-san…— murmuro el castaño cuando la chica se paró frente a él impidiéndole seguir con su camino.

—Kon— ella se puso en posición de combate—No dejaré que pases.

La cara de seriedad del chico solo duro unos cuantos segundos pues fue reemplazada por una gran sonrisa.

—Ya veo— dijo imitándola— Quieres retarme para poder salir conmigo.

Rukia le salió una gotita estilo anime y le tembló el parpado de un ojo.

— ¿Eh? — atinó a decir.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano aceptarías tus sentimientos, pero no te preocupes mi amor por ti no ha disminuido ni un poco, de hecho, creo que te amo mucho más— declaró gritándolo a los cuatro vientos.

Las mejillas de Rukia se tornaron de un ligero color carmesí ante la declaración pero aun así trato de mantener su mirada fría. Kon se abalanzo hacia ella sin previo aviso y el combate comenzó.

Kon lanzaba golpes por todos lados midiendo su fuerza para no lastimar a Rukia sin dejarla tomar ventaja, sabía que la chica era habilidosa en el combate con zanpakuto pero en peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo a pesar de ser pequeña era rápida y si le dabas la oportunidad podía derrotarte de un solo golpe.

Rukia por su parte intentaba no golpearlo y dedicarse exclusivamente a esquivar los ataques, no quería que el chico cayera pues entonces no la dejaría en paz. Deseaba con todo su ser que Ichigo ya se haya convertido en hombre para poder terminar con esa absurda pelea de una vez por todas.

Sus pensamientos la distrajeron y no se dio cuenta en que momento Kon estaba a centímetros de ella. Por puro instinto lo pateo mandándolo a unos metros lejos, cerca de donde estaba Ichigo quien por fin había podido tomar la tetera por el manojo pero antes de que pudiera mojarse con el bendito líquido caliente fue empujado por un cuerpo tirando el agua en el acto.

El chico-chica se quedó en shock por un momento, se giró para quedar frente al culpable.

Kon miro a la hermosa chica de cabellos anaranjados y se olvidó de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Nunca había visto a alguien tan hermosa, excepto Rukia, como aquella. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, piel bronceada, rasgos rebeldes pero a la vez finos, un largo cabello que parecía brillar con la misma intensidad que el sol y esos dos ojos ámbar que lo miraban enfurecidos.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra coherente sintió como el puño de la peli naranja se estampaba en su mentón haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

Rukia llego al mismo tiempo en el que golpearon a Kon y vio como este caía a sus pies.

— ¿Aun no te has transformado?— exclamo con cierta molestia.

—Por culpa de este tipo tire toda el agua—contesto a la defensiva—Además, tú me lanzaste la tetera de repente no pude atraparla a tiempo.

— ¿Ahora quién es el lento?— se burló sonriendo.

—Cállate y vámonos de aquí.

—Espera, chica de ojos ámbar— llamó el chico levantándose—Me ganaste justamente en el combate por lo que ahora puedes tener una cita conmigo.

Ichigo detuvo su caminata para volverse y golpearlo nuevamente.

—No quiero ninguna cita contigo, así que no me molestes— dijo entre dientes—Ah, y solo te digo que Ichigo es mucho más fuerte que yo.

Rukia rodo los ojos ante la arrogancia del chico y no hizo más que suspirar.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

La familia Jushiro y Kurosaki cenaban en la misma mesa mirando con complicidad a la pareja. Ukitake no aguanto más y termino soltándolo.

—Rukia, ya me contaron como protegiste a tu prometido en la escuela. Bien hecho— felicito con buenas intenciones.

La peli negra casi escupe el té que tomaba en aquel momento y miro con enfado a Orihime quien desvió la mirada fingiendo inocencia.

—Ya dije que no fue así. Solo fue por…— al no saber que más decir bajo la vista al suelo— Me voy a dormir.

Se levantó sin esperar respuesta alguna pero fue seguida por su hermana la peli naranja.

—Deberías agradecerle, Ichigo— ordeno Isshin pidiendo más arroz a Hisana.

—Nunca pedí su ayuda— murmuro.

—Creo que aún no lo entiendes— dijo poniéndose de pie a lo que su hijo lo miro confundido— Ahora eres el prometido de Rukia-chan, deberían apoyarse como pareja que son.

—Te recuerdo que esto lo decidiste tú, yo no di mi consentimiento— contesto sin dignarse a mirarlo.

Hisana observo a su cuñado haciendo un ligero puchero y miro a su padre quien negó con la cabeza indicándole que no interviniera. La pelinegra iba a protestar pero se lo pensó mejor y se limitó a encogerse de hombros, ya después se encargaría de unir más a su hermanita con Ichigo.

Mientras tanto el chico acepto que su padre tenía razón esa vez y tenía que agradecerle a Rukia por ayudarlo a distraer al idiota de Kon.

.

.

.

.

Más tarde Rukia estaba en la habitación que compartía con Orihime tratando de terminar la tarea de matemáticas.

—Fue muy lindo lo que hiciste por Kurosaki-kun— soltó de repente

Rukia suspiro por enésima vez ¿Ya cuantas veces lo había hecho desde que llego ese chico a su vida?

—Orihime…

—Entiendo, entiendo, Rukia-chan. Pero debes admitir que es un buen gesto de tu parte.

—No es nada. No podía dejarlo a su suerte, debe ser difícil para él tener esa clase de "maldición" — argumento dejando a un lado su lápiz.

Orihime le sonrió por lo que Rukia se sonrojo un poco.

— ¡No es como si me preocupara por él! Es un idiota, pervertido, inútil, es la persona con la que menos me gustaría estar— declaro con rudeza.

Orihime la miro con los ojos abiertos ante la cantidad de insultos dichos por su hermana menor y sintió algo de pena al ver que ambos no accederían a llevarse bien tan fácilmente, después de todo tenían personalidades muy similares.

Ichigo escuchaba todo desde afuera de la puerta arrepintiéndose de siquiera haber pensado en agradecerle— _'¿Un idiota, pervertido, inútil? Maldita enana, eso me gano por querer agradecerle'_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ambos volvieron a la escuela y Rukia tuvo que enfrentarse nuevamente con todos los chicos que exigían una cita con ella. Pudo derrotarlos en un santiamén pero eso no dejo que su frustración disminuyera. Anhelaba que los días de paz volvieran pronto y la idea de hacer eso todas las mañanas durante tres años escolares le producía un escalofrío.

A pesar que Ichigo se ofreció para aminorar la carga ella se negó rotundamente alegando que no era su problema. El chico dejo su orgullo a flote y no insistió más, poco a poco ambos iban aprendiendo diferentes cosas del otro.

Los comentarios sobre su compromiso no se hicieron de esperar, todo mundo quería saber a detalles como los habían comprometido y se hacían de oídos sordos ante la respuesta de que todo fue a causa de sus padres. Comenzaron rumores sobre su historia de amor cada una más exagerada que la otra.

Se cansaron de negar todo aquello y acordaron el no dar mucha información pues parecía que por más que lo negaran más grandes se hacían las historias de la gente. Incluso Orihime contó que a ella también le hicieron varias preguntas sobre la relación que tenía con su cuñado y que opinaba de todo el asunto.

Lo que más les sorprendió fue que Kon no hizo su escandalo diario, ni siquiera se había presentado a retar como todas las mañanas a Rukia. Ya que se sintieron más aliviados sin la presencia de éste decidieron callar y no decir nada al respecto.

En una linda cafetería a las afueras de la ciudad de Karakura una joven pelinegra bebía café lentamente ante la mirada ansiosa de su acompañante que rogaba porque a la mujer no anduviera con más rodeos y comenzara a soltar la información que necesitara.

—Claro que la conozco— dijo de repente sonriendo—Es una chica de cabello anaranjado ¿no es así?

— ¡Esa misma!— exclamo con alegría— ¿Dónde la encuentro?

—Uh, eso será difícil, Kon-kun. No puedo decirte donde vive pero podría enviarle un mensaje de tu parte. Claro, lo haría con gusto después de comer un helado doble.

El castaño saco el dinero de su billetera sin prestar atención y se lo tendió a la camarera para que trajeran lo que ella exigía.

—No sabe con quién se metió. Nadie puede derrotar a Kon-sama y desaparecer como si nada— grito para luego reír como maniático.

—Estás haciendo mucho ruido, Kon-kun— regaño Hisana probando su postre.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

— ¿Un duelo?

Ichigo contemplo el mensaje que le tendía la hermana mayor de los Jushiro.

—Lo encontré en la puerta esta mañana— mintió sonriendo cómplice.

—No creo que sea buena idea que vayas— opinó Rukia— Te seguirá molestando con más razón.

—Él está retando a mi versión mujer— añadió el chico— Es mi oportunidad para arreglar esto de una vez por todas.

—Entonces no se ha dado cuenta que son la misma persona— analizo Orihime. Kon definitivamente era un idiota.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Después de pensárselo durante un largo rato decidió ir. A pesar que citaban a su versión femenina no la iba a dejar como una cobarde. Así que allí se encontraba, en el río de Karakura mirando el atardece impaciente. Kon había especificado en la nota que llegara temprano pero no había señales de él en ninguna parte. Ichigo-chica se cruzó de brazos.

—Ah, el sol. Tan deslumbrante incluso cuando está a punto de morir pero me temo que tú lo opacas con tu presencia— dijo poéticamente una voz detrás de él— Chica de los ojos ámbar, soy Dokugamine Kon, 16 años, presidente del club de las artes marciales del Instituto de Karakura.

—Déjate de rodeos y a lo que vinimos— se preparó para la pelea.

—Solo necesito darte algo— le lanzo lo que parecía un extraño bulto.

Ichigo lo atrapo en el aire y para su sorpresa era un hermoso ramo de rosas carmesí. Kon comenzó a caminar lejos de allí sin siquiera mirarlo.

— ¡Oi!— llamo al ver que se alejaba.

—Chica de ojos ámbar— le dijo sin detenerse— Te amo…

No dijo nada. No hizo nada. Simplemente se quedó petrificado como una estatua sosteniendo las rosas. Había quedado pálido de la impresión por unos cuantos minutos.

— ' _¡¿EH…?!'_

* * *

 **Nuevamente una disculpa por la demora y por el capítulo corto. Ha sido un mes demasiado ajetreado pero no los** **distraeré con escusas.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ese Kon es gracioso xD**

 **Un enorme agradecimiento a todos los que comentaron en los capítulos pasados, es muy lindo su apoyo.**

 _ **Contestando a los review sin cuenta:**_

 **Ana:** Byakuya-sama *o* El mundo es más bello con él xD En cuanto al final, sí, lo cambiaré. No me grado mucho el final de Ranma por lo que yo haré varios cambios. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Alexiel:** Siempre me a gustado el dúo de Ichigo y Kon c: Espero que la historia sea de tu agrado.

 **D. .A:** Gracias por el apoyo. Espero que me sigas leyendo.

 **Otra vez, lamento mucho el atraso y espero que no se hayan olvidado de esta historia. Aprovecho para desearles una feliz navidad. Que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche.**


End file.
